


Do You Believe On New Year's Eve?

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray and Dave have plans to fly home and see their parents and sisters, until they receive a phone call from the airport letting them know that due to inclement weather, all flights were  cancelled. Both brothers are stuck in their hotel room for an undetermined amount of time. Ray's remedy for this, is to order about all the booze the hotel has and have it brought to their room. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 1





	Do You Believe On New Year's Eve?

"This is going to be great, I feel like we haven't been home in forever." Dave smiled as he brought his luggage from the bedroom and placed it next to Ray's. He was excited and it was great to see the smile on Ray's face as they packed.

"What? Motherfu-" Ray roared into the receiver, slamming it down multiple times before turning around, arms crossed. His smile had faded and was replaced by a angry frown

Turning back around, he began dialing. "Yes, I'd like four bottles of Champagne, and every goddamn beer this place has!" He then nodded and slammed the receiver down, again.

"Ray, what's going on, why are you ordering room service when we are about to leave?" Dave asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you why!" Ray raised his voice and pointed up at the sky. "Snow. Goddamn sodding snow has shut down the entire airport. No going home. We are stuck here."

"For how long?" Dave's jaw dropped after asking, he had so wanted to see their family.

"Dave, do I look like a goddamn weatherman?" Ray asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh, no, but I figured they might have told you?" Dave shrugged, hoping the alcohol would arrive soon, so they didn't have to speak to each other. Dave didn't like it when his brother was like this.

Sitting on the small sofa in their room, Dave lit up a fag. When room service showed up, Ray answered the door eagerly, taking all the booze. Thanking the porter, he shut the door and tried cramming everything in the mini fridge, cursing it the whole time.

After that, he got a beer, opened it and began to drink heartily. He then balanced the can on his head like he did on stage, before letting it fall to the ground.

"Can I have one, Ray?" Dave asked. 

"Yeah." He tossed one over, and luckily Dave caught it. Opening it, it overflowed onto his shirt. "Bollocks," Dave swore. He placed the beer between his knees and took off his shirt. He then went back to drinking his beer down. Ray had moved on to the Champagne.

Both brothers sat in silence drinking, knowing that there would be no New Year's parties to attend, or good food made by their mother to eat. Eating on the road was only novel for so long, and each longed for their mother's cooking.

Belching, Ray put the bottle on the table, his eyes glassy as he stared forward. Looking over at Dave, cheeks now red, and eyes not focusing on him so well, he began to mumble. 

"This gonna be the worst." After that, Ray just blinked as Dave waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Worst....what, have ya gotta noun?" Dave hiccupped, which sent him into a fit of laughter. "The worst...what?" Dave asked again. His face was also red, his eyelids drooping. 

Ray grit his teeth and bared them at Dave as he grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze and shake him violently. Dave's once jolly mood had now turned to fear. Ray had always been an angry drunk, while he was more happy, unless provoked. 

Grabbing at Ray's hands, he pulled his fingers back as far as they would go, tears in his eyes. Ray's expression was blank, this somehow worse than angry. 

Dave mouthed the words, "I can't breathe!" until finally, Ray let go. 

"Fuck's wrong with you, tryna kill me!" Dave ran to the bathroom to view his neck, tears running down his cheek. His neck was red and no doubt would bruise. Seeing the lack of expression on Ray's face, was by far the scariest thing of all. His older brother seemed to be in a trance.

Coming into the bathroom, Ray stood behind Dave, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the check. Dave, pouting, wiped it off. 

"What's the matta?" Ray asked, still intoxicated.

Dave turned around, and sobbed. "Ray, look at my neck! Do you not remember doing that?" He was frightened and confused as even with everything that had happened in the past, this was new.

A look of horror played on Ray's face, and he stood back. "What, no! I would never do that to you. We beat each other up, but would never try to...k-kill y-you." Ray put his hands to his head, and a shiver ran down his spine. He did not remember what had happened, but he and Dave were the only ones there in the hotel. Ray's blue eyes glistened as he wracked his brain.

"Not drinking anymore..." He hoped sobriety would come soon, he still wanted to be with his brother when the clock brought in the new year. 

"I won't either." Dave sighed. "Come have a fag on the balcony?" Ray nodded. He was unusually quiet, his mind a million miles away trying to process what just happened. Out in the chilly air, it was still snowing, but being up high somehow made that magical. 

Soon, there were gunshots and fire crackers, and both men gasped and looked at each other, realizing what time it must be. "I'm so-" Ray started to say, but before he could finish, Dave covered his mouth with a forgiving kiss. They embraced each other and deepened the kiss, until Dave, shirtless, began to shiver.

"Let's go back inside, baby brother." Ray whispered. Sure enough when they looked at the clock on the wall, both hands were touching the 12. It was now, 1970, a new decade. Dave went to the sink and got them each glasses of water, and they sat down again. 

"Happy New Year, Ray." Dave whispered coyly, as he gazed into his brother's eyes. He could see that his brother was himself, and hoped he stayed that way.

"Happy New Year, to you, Dave, can we leave what just happened in the old year?" Ray asked. He wanted a fresh start for the new decade.

"Depends." Dave replied.

"On what?" Ray wondered, you know that was not on purpose.

"Stop drinking so much, at the very least around me." Dave was serious, he knew if his older brother didn't stop he would kill himself or someone else.

"Not so simple." Ray admitted. Drinking was his escape, and he enjoyed it, until he didn't.

"I can't forget about this, if you can't stop drinking, because in the back of my mind I will wonder if something like that will happen again." Once again, tears filled his eyes. 

Ray turned and reached for Dave's perfectly created hands, but he pulled them away. Standing up, he shouted, "Fine!" and marched over to where the beer and Champagne was. This was his normal reaction to things that were difficult, but it was only just now that he had realized it. It took all he had not to grab a beer. Instead, he grabbed a nearby large glass ashtray and flung it against the wall. It shattered and hit the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"Feel better." Dave muttered.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Kept me from grabbing a drink at least." It was rare that Ray was honest with his feelings voluntarily, and Dave had to give him credit for that.

"I've got something that will take your mind off of EVERYTHING, if you want it." Dave offered, smoking another fag. 

"What's that?" Ray inquired. 

With smoke curling around Dave's lips, he offered one of the best ways one could bring in the new year. "Blow job." The words slipped out just as the smoke did.

"Whaddya say?" Mashing out his cigarette, Dave stood up, and looked his brother Ray, up and down, slowly licking his lips. 

"Please?" Dave loved Ray begging. Curling a finger to guide Ray to the bedroom, Ray quickly followed behind. Once there, Dave closed the door and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. 

"Do as I say." Dave instructed.

Ray nodded, standing close to the bed, awaiting instruction.

"Sit." Dave ordered.

Ray did, and Dave walked over and straddled Ray. He met his lips with delicious warm kisses, sighing into his mouth. "I will rid you of your stress." Dave promised, their lips still touching. 

"Please, you are my only hope." A look of desperation played on Ray's face, and he knew if he had to use his body to wean his brother off demon alcohol, he would. 

Thrusting his hips into Ray, he could feel him getting harder, just as he was, and their bodies were close enough they could feel each other's hearts beating. Pulling his lips away, Dave began to undo Ray's buttons. Dave was already shirtless, so Ray just kissed his neck, all the way down while Dave tried not to lose control.

Sliding off of Ray, and down to his knees, he undid his brother's trousers and pulled them as well as his underwear down. Dave did the same to himself. He eyed Ray's cock, and then grabbed it. Ray flinched, which make Dave smile.

Kissing the tip, he could taste Ray's precome, and soon brought his tongue around the edge in a circular movement several times. Ray moaned as he positioned himself to be laying on his elbows. Dave licked the shaft, and sucked on his bollocks. Ray thrust his hips letting out small cries. Dave had only just gotten started.

Taking all of Ray in, and tightening his lips, he bobbed his head up and down slowly, eyes still on Ray. Ray ran his fingers through Dave's soft brown hair, and pushed down on his head a bit. Luckily, Dave had no gag reflex and Ray's cock just hit the back of the man's throat. 

Ray and Dave fucked all the time, and could quickly get off, but seldom did something more time consuming like this happen and he'd forgotten just how much he enjoyed it. The closest to fucking a hot bird as one could get, he believed.

Slobber began running down Ray's bollocks and onto the comforter of the bed, Dave slurped it up with his mouth. Finally, Ray couldn't hold back any more, and with grunts and moans, he thrust up and filled Dave's mouth up with his hot come. Dave popped of his brother and let Ray's come dribble down his chin and his chest. He looked like a porn star, and Ray couldn't get enough.

Standing up, Dave wasn't finished. It was now his turn to get off. "Just lay right there in your state of bliss, it's my turn to get off." Ray just nodded. Climbing into Ray's lap, his cock twitched. Taking Ray's come from his face and chest he used it to lubricate his cock. Ray just watched as Dave began to stroke himself, eyes closed. Reaching, he helped keep Dave steady, as he thrust into his curled hand. 

Tilting his head back, Dave moved his hand faster and faster, Ray always wondering what his brother looked like getting himself off. The fact that he had him pinned with his body and seemed to be giving him a show was something he hoped was not a one time thing. 

"Ray..." Dave hissed as he thrust his hips. He could hold on no longer, hot come spurting in shots all over his brother's belly and chest. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked at Ray. Ray sat up, wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed him. "Happiest of New Years. Safe to say you saved us and I hope to have more of this in the coming decade."

"Whatever it takes." Dave whispered.


End file.
